In information systems, a tag can be defined as a non-hierarchical keyword, name, or term that can be assigned to a piece of information (such as an Internet bookmark, digital image, or computer file). Tags can, among other things, help describe an item and/or can allow it to be found again during browsing or searching. Tags are sometimes chosen informally and personally by the item's creator or by its viewer, depending on the system. Tagging has become popular due to the growth of social networking and applications which can allow users to publish and share multimedia items (e.g., photographs, videos, etc.). These applications can allow users to create and/or manage tags that categorize content using simple keywords. Tags can also provide a convenient way for individuals and businesses to expand the reach of a message or photo. Tags can also allow users to find content like pictures and videos that they might otherwise not have seen.